


Broken Ones

by potstickersss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Lena Luthor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Kara takes the brunt of Lena's anger.





	1. Chapter 1

I let her hit me. I stand still and let her fist crack across my cheek and then the other. It hurts and the force has me stumbling but I stay standing.

“Fight back!” She screams as another punch lands and I spit the blood out of my mouth, not saying anything. I deserve this. “Fight back damn it!” 

A kick to my stomach has me coughing and hunching over and I swear I hear a crack. I can hear the DEO agents trying to break through the door but they won’t be able to. I made sure of it. 

The red sunlight is illuminating the training room and Lena is here taking advantage of it. I brought her here for this exact purpose and I will let her use me as a punching bag for as long as she needs. 

The physical pain pales in comparison to the unbearable torture I feel inside. So I straighten up and meet Lena’s tearful gaze just as her fist connects with my left cheek so hard it has my ears ringing and my vision blurring. I end up on one knee gasping, the force behind the hit taking me by surprise. Lena grabs the front of my suit and hauls me back to my feet, her face so close our nose brush and I have to blink a couple times to focus on her, shaking off the double vision.

“I hate you,” She whispers, her chin wobbling and I nod slowly, tears filling my eyes as my bottom lip shakes. 

“I know. I hate me too,” I rasp and then Lena is sobbing. Her head falls to my shoulder as her whole body shakes and I squeeze my eyes shut as tears fall from my eyes. 

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” She cries her right fist pounding against my chest the hits gradually getting weaker and when she can’t hit me anymore her fingers twist the fabric of my suit and she clings to me.

My shoulders shake as I struggle to hold in my own sobs and I wrap my arms around her, hugging her as tight as possible. This is possibly the last time I will ever get to hold her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” I whisper into her hair and she trembles, her arms moving to wrap around my waist in a bruising grip.

“You hurt me. You weren’t supposed to hurt me,” She whimpers and the sob I’ve been holding in finally erupts from my chest. It bursts free and I bury my face in her shoulder my grip on her tightening when she moves to pull away.

“No. Lena please,” I beg when she steps back, gently removing my arms from her shoulders. I can feel my heart collapsing in on itself. This is it. This is goodbye forever. I can’t breathe and if possible it feels like I’m dying. It feels worse than losing my planet and I don’t know what to do. “I can’t. I can’t lose you. Please.” 

The strength of my sobs has me falling to my knees, gasping for breath.

“Kara, breathe.” 

I shake my head and clutch at my stomach, only crying harder as the thought of never seeing Lena again fills my mind. I won’t survive it. She doesn’t understand just how much she means to me. Just how much power she has over me.

“I’m not leaving. I’m right here. Please Kara. Breathe with me.” Those words along with two soft hands cupping my cheeks has my breath stuttering and I cough as a sob catches in my throat. My hands come up to grip two wrists and when I open my eyes and lift my gaze I find Lena kneeling in front of me. She takes my right hand places it over her chest before taking a deep breath. I watch as my hand rises and falls with her chest and then I attempt the same.

It’s hard, my breath keeps catching on a sob but Lena continues to cup my face and hold my hand to her chest and when my breathing finally settles she still stays.

I can’t bring myself to meet her gaze, too ashamed of my reaction to face her but she doesn’t let me wallow in it for long. Her fingers are tipping my chin up after a minute and I suck in a deep breath before opening my eyes.

“I’m angry. And I’m hurt. But I am not leaving,” She whispers and I close my eyes shaking my head.

“Why? You should.”

“Because that’s easy. I don’t want easy. I want you. I want us, and that has never been easy. But I know we will get through this because it’s you and me and we always find a way. So I’m not leaving Kara Zor-El. I’m going to fight to be better than my family. I’m going to let it go. Because you’re worth it. Always.”

I stare up at Lena with wide eyes and she sends me a small smile, her fingers brushing across my cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I swallow roughly and I slide my hand from her chest to cup her jaw before leaning forward to rest my forehead against hers.

“I’m going to be better Lena. I swear. No more secrets between us. I’m going to do everything in my power to never hurt you again because you have never deserved to be lied to. No matter my reasons. I should have told you and that is on me. And I know everything can’t go back to normal but maybe with time we can find a new normal.”

“I’d like that.”

“Thank you for not giving up,” I whisper and she nods, her nose brushing mine when she does and I lick my lips, just now realizing how dry my mouth is.

“You would never give up on me. You deserve the same effort.”

I nod and we both lapse into a comfortable silence that lasts a few minutes before I am breaking it.

“Lena?” 

“Yeah?”

“I think my ribs are broken,” I say quietly, and it takes a moment for my words to connect and then she is ripping herself away from me.

“Shit! Kara why didn’t you say something earlier?” Lena demands, running for the controls to turn off the red light. And I laugh only to stop abruptly and wheeze, a fire spreading across my left ribs.

“I turned off the lights. How long until you start to heal?” 

I shake my head and shrug.

“Few minutes. I’m already feeling better,” I say and she relaxes as she walks back to me. By then I am standing with little difficulty and when she is in range I reach for her hand, which she offers without hesitation.

I tug her closer and sigh, feeling lighter than I have in years. Lena knows. She finally knows and she is still here.

“What?” Lena asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear self consciously and I can’t stop the grin that spreads across my face when I notice.

“You’re just beautiful,” I whisper without thought and Lena’s cheek flush red while her eyes widen in surprise. My own widen and I can feel the embarrassment in my toes. Rao that was stupid.

“You’re beautiful too,” Lena finally says and I duck my head when she tilts her head in that way of hers sporting my favourite smile. The one where her eyes crinkle at the edges and her dimple pops in her left cheek. It’s the one that is so soft yet so bright and it’s always directed towards me. It has my head spinning and stomach swooping pleasantly every time.

So distracted by my thoughts I don’t realize Lena has closed the distance until I feel her nose brush mine and her breath brushing my lips. I flick my gaze from her lips to her eyes and she brings her fingers up to trace my bottom lip.

“Lee…” I rasp, struggling to come up with something else to say but her touch is sending tingles down my spine and her eyes are so dark and it feels like they are peering into my soul. So I can do nothing but stand in anticipation when she slowly leans forward, her fingers sliding from my lips to my chin and then there is the briefest brush of lips against my own.

My breath catches and my hands find Lena’s hips automatically when our lips meet again, this time firmer but still so soft and I know this kiss is a promise.  
A promise of something more. It’s a promise of someday and I can’t wait for that day. 

“Potstickers and pizza Miss Danvers?” Lena asks when we break from the sweet kiss and I tug on the end of her hair playfully, grinning widely.

“You read my mind Miss Luthor.”

“You might have to fix the door first.”

“I’m Supergirl Lena, I can break down a door.”

“I said fix.”

“Like I said I can break down a door.”

“Kara don’t you dare!” Lena shouts but I am already speeding towards the metal door. With a loud crash I am through and look back at Lena with an innocent grin.

“Too late.”

Lena grumbles as she steps through the hole I left behind but I can see the amusement in her eyes and the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

“You are trouble Danvers.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Always. Now let’s go before Alex rains hell on us for destroying government property.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last bit of this story.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it!

There’s someone shaking my shoulders roughly and I quickly reach for my eyes and pull the contacts out. When I blink Alex is there staring down at me with so much disbelief on her face I shift uncomfortably on the couch.

“What the hell are you doing Kara?” Alex demands, gripping my wrist and yanking my hand towards her to take the contact lenses.

“Alex give them back,” I say, standing quickly and forcing her back a couple steps from my sudden movement.

“No. What the hell Kara? You said these lenses are horrible and never should have been put on the market. That they are dangerous. Why do you even have these?”

“Well I was wrong alright? They aren’t dangerous.”

“That doesn’t answer my question as to why you have them,” Alex stresses, following me when I head for the kitchen, trying to avoid this conversation.

“Because I wanted to try it. That’s it.”

“Because of Lena.”

I freeze with my hand on the fridge door, about to pull it open and Alex sighs. I avoid her gaze when she steps closer, placing a gentle hand on my arm.

“Kar, you told her who you are. She forgave you. Why are you trying to punish yourself further?”

“Because I deserve it. I broke her heart, I broke her trust and what? She just forgives me like it was nothing? No, its not right. She should have hurt me the way I know I hurt her. I don’t deserve her kindness after everything I did.”

“What? Kara she loves you, no matter how much she hurt you, she would never do that to you out of spite. And neither would you if your roles were reversed, so why do it to yourself?” Alex asks softly and I clench my jaw.

“I’m tired Alex, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll um see you tomorrow,” I mutter and pull away from her to cross the room to my bed. I can feel her gaze on me the entire way but I can’t face her. If I do I will break down and tell her everything.

And I can’t do that. She doesn’t deserve to be burdened with my self hate.

\----- 

Lena is in my bed. I try to remember why but I know for a fact I never called her or let her in. After Alex left I curled up on my bed and didn’t fall asleep until nearly five in the morning. Alex had taken my lenses and that left me to focus on my own thoughts.

And somehow Lena had come in and laid next to me without me knowing. 

“You know sleep flying is really dangerous,” Lena says and I frown. 

What? 

When I focus on her, her lips are quirked up in amusement and slowly I let my eyes search my surroundings for the first time since waking and that’s when I realize I’m not even in my room. I’m on my feet in the next second, finding myself by the door having used my super speed to launch myself out of Lena’s bed.

“Oh Rao. What have I done? Lena I’m sorry, I don’t even- I’m so confused right now,” I ramble and Lena is slow to get to her feet, a concerned look on her face and I run my hand through my messy hair as I struggle to remember how I even got here.

“Kara, hey, it’s fine. You were exhausted. I called Alex, concerned about you flying in your sleep but she told me it sometimes happens when you are extremely tired or stressed. I’m just glad you are okay.”

I stare at Lena for a few seconds before quickly reach for my eyes feeling for lenses. Maybe this is one my virtual simulations that I have conjured subconsciously. But when I touch my eyes there is nothing and I stiffen. That means this is real. I literally flew to Lena in my sleep. That is not good.

When I refocus on Lena there is an inscrutable look on her face.

“Why did you do that? Touch your eyes I mean,” She whispers and I swallow roughly.

“Nothing, just get the sleep out of them,” I say and she narrows her gaze.

“We promised no more secrets Kara.”

I meet her gaze steadily, both of us too stubborn to look away but after a tense minute I finally give in. She’s right.

“I got a pair of those virtual reality lenses. I thought maybe this was a simulation,” I mumble and Lena’s features soften.

“Why did you get them?”

“Because I thought maybe they could help me.”

“With what?”

“With my guilt. With the anger and hate that I feel towards myself. I thought if I could work out my issues in the simulations then I would feel better. But It hasn’t worked and I just end up wishing I was back in that virtual world, with control over what happened. I don’t know. It was stupid,” I whisper and Lena shakes her head quickly, reaching for my hands.

“Kara, it’s not stupid to want to control things, or searching for a place where it’s safe to explore your emotions. But it can be addicting. I would know, I’ve used the lenses too. Before you told me your secret. I was angry and wanted to hurt you so I did in those simulations. But Kara, no matter how many times I entered a new simulation I still didn’t feel better. It wasn’t until you came to me and explained your reasons that I started to heal. I promise you, I forgive you. I swear.”

“But I don’t.”

“What?”

“I don’t forgive myself. I can’t. You want to know what happens in my simulations?” I ask harshly and Lena’s brow furrows with worry her mouth opening to answer but I continue. “I bring you into the training room at the DEO and then turn the red sunlamps on high. But not before I smash the keypad for the door locking us in and the agents out. Then I tell you to hit me as hard as you can. I tell you to take your anger out on me because I deserve it. And you do. You punch and kick me until I’m bruised and bloody and you tell me you hate me.”

“Kara,” Lena whispers, shaking her head and I hold up my hand to stop her from saying anything further. 

“You repeat it over and over before you break down, collapsing against me. We both end up crying and in the end you forgive me. And I believe you. The weight on my chest is gone and I find myself telling you the secret I feared most. The one that I buried so deep it was nearly forgotten. I was so scared of it. I still am. But we said no more secrets and just like in my simulation I am going to take the leap. Because I can’t hide it anymore.”

“What is it?” Lena asks, her hand squeezing mine and I inhale deeply.

“I am in love with you Lena Luthor. That is the secret I have been scared of revealing, possibly even more than me being Supergirl. And I know this is horrible timing. We are just getting back on track with our friendship but I can’t hold this in anymore. I want you in a way I shouldn’t and it will hurt but I’ll be okay if you just want to be friends. I swear I will always be your best friend. And I’m just- I don’t know. I’m just sorry. I keep messing with your emotions and-”

Two arms wrapping my middle tight has my words catching in my throat and I’m automatically wrapping my arms around Lena.

“I love you too. I have for a really long time.”

“Really?” 

“Yes really. But I don’t think we should jump into anything just yet. I want us to last Kara. I want you so much and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Me too. Our friendship is most important,” I say, resting my cheek on top of her head and Lena sighs, digging her fingers into my skin.

“I missed you,” She mumbled into my shirt and I tighten my hold on her.

“I missed you too Lee. So much.”

“How about I call in for both of us? I want to spend the day with you,” Lena says, pulling her head back to meet my gaze and I furrow my brow.

“Lena you’re not my boss anymore, I can’t just take the day off. I’m trying not to get fired by Andrea.”

“Yeah, about that…” Lena says, trailing off and I shake my head.

“You didn’t.”

“I bought it back. Well half of it. Andrea and I are co owners so I am technically still your boss.”

I chuckle and press and kiss to her forehead.

“I love you.”

“So is that a yes to spending the day with me?”

“It will always be a yes. There is no other place I’d rather be.”

"Good. Because I kind of want to keep you Kara Danvers."

"I kind of want to keep you too Lena Luthor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
